


Home

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Chris is having an awful day until he runs into Sebastian. He realizes some things about his feelings.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! A new Evanstan ficlet. I hope people enjoy this one! A big, big thank you to [truckloadoffrogs](https://truckloadoffrogs.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this for me, I really appreciate it :)

Chris is walking down a New York street and typing away furiously on his phone. The meeting he had driven to the city for had been cancelled meaning he could have stayed home and snuggled up with Dodger. He's trying not to be too annoyed about it, after all it's not really anyone's fault. Just unfortunate circumstances and miscommunication. He's so engrossed in the texts he's sending his mom that he doesn't notice someone stepping in front of him. They collide. 

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," Chris says, "fuck… Seb?" Well, that's certainly an improvement to his utterly crappy day. 

"Chris?" Sebastian grins and hugs him tightly. 

Chris buries his face in Sebastian’s neck and breathes in his scent. He still smells like home. It's been well over a year since they last saw each other but Sebastian always feels like this constant thing. They'll always come back to each other and things will be alright no matter how many months or years pass. 

"It's so good to see you," Seb says excitedly, "you're looking handsome. I like the beard." He gestures to Chris's face, then pats his bicep. 

Chris smiles at him. "You are looking good too. I'm glad I ran into you today. Brightened my day up," He says sincerely. 

"Wanna hang out?" Seb asks. "If you have time of course." He scratches the back of his head.

"I'd make time," Chris says, then bites his bottom lip, "but yeah I have time." 

"Good," Sebastian smiles, "good. Let's go to my apartment?" 

"Still just around the block?" Chris asks. 

"Yeah, still that same old place. You still have that place in Concord?" Sebastian says. 

Chris nods. "It's a good place. Home, you know? Plenty of space for Dodger to run around and my family is just around the corner. Pretty much all I've ever wanted," he says. 

"No romancing?" Seb asks. 

Chris snorts. "Definitely no romancing," he confirms. 

The truth is he has been looking for some romance in his life but so far he's been unlucky in finding any. It's hard to find someone to connect with. Someone he likes hanging out with and who he can be himself around. Someone kind and lovely and easy on the eyes. Someone who he trusts and someone who he can pick things up right where they've left off like he can with Seb. It almost feels like that person just doesn't exist. 

They've arrived at Seb's place and once inside settle down on the couch together. Despite the couch being massive, Seb sits down near Chris. He likes that. Sebastian makes him feel warm inside even if they aren't touching. There's just something about him. Something special. 

Seb has gotten them both something to drink. Coffee for himself and tea for Chris. Chris had texted his mom in the meantime to let her know his day had improved. She’d texted back a bunch of emojis and told him to say hi to Seb. He will. His mom will know if he didn't. He's not gonna risk it. His mom has always had a soft spot for Sebastian. Ever since the very first time she met him. Chris gets it. His first meeting with Seb was similar. Back then he'd thought Seb was a sweet kid but he'd also known right away that Seb was one of a kind. 

Chris takes a sip of tea and smiles at Sebastian. "My mom says hi," he says. 

Sebastian lights up. "Tell her hi from me too. She's awesome," he says. 

"Agreed." Chris's smile widens. 

"So how have you been?" Sebastian asks. "I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too," Chris says, "but I've been good. Keeping busy, you know? Now. How have you been?" 

"Keeping busy too. Just got home yesterday from shooting two movies back to back. It's the first time I've had some time off in ages so I'm a little tired but good," Seb smiles. 

"If you are too tired, just kick me out," Chris says quickly. 

Sebastian shakes his head, "Nah. I like having you here. It's like you give me energy, you know? It's… I really like hanging out with you," He says softly. 

"I really like hanging out with you too," Chris says, "you really did brighten up my day." 

"Yeah?" Sebastian smiles. 

"Yeah. I was feeling really grumpy until I saw you." 

It had always been like that. No matter how terrible Chris's day had been, seeing Sebastian always made it better. After long days on set or anxiety-inducing press tours Sebastian was often the only one - aside from his mom - who could get him out of his head. Who made him feel safe and secure. Who made him smile. Sometimes he wonders if Seb has magic powers but really he thinks Seb is just that wonderful. 

"Well, I'm glad," Seb says. "Do you want something else to drink?" 

"Please," Chris says and watches as Seb gets up and takes their mugs into his kitchen. 

He looks beautiful, Chris thinks. In fact Sebastian might be one of his most beautiful friends. He doesn’t know why that's on his mind all of a sudden but he doesn’t question it. He knows it’s true. Seb is beautiful inside and outside. 

Seb walks back into the living room and sits down next to Chris, possibly closer than before. It sends a thrill down his spine. 

"So are you doing any romancing?" Chris asks curiously. 

"No," Sebastian says a little sadly, "there's someone I like but they don't like me back." 

Chris's brows furrow. "They sound like an idiot… if they don't like you," he says. 

The idea is a little upsetting. Someone not like Seb. Chris can't imagine anyone not liking him. He's just such a good guy. Anyone would be lucky to have him. Chris… Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Sebastian is the person Chris has been looking for all this time. Fuck. He  _ loves _ him. He thinks he has loved him all this time. Maybe the realization should be terrifying, overwhelming. But it's not. It feels like coming home after a long day. It's exactly right. 

Sebastian's cheeks are flushed a lovely red. "You think that?" He asks. 

"I know that," Chris says, "I just realized something, actually…" 

"Tell me?" Sebastian bites his lip. 

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable…" 

"You won't. You can't." 

Chris swallows and catches Sebastian's eyes. Might as well tell him. Might as well take a chance. 

"I love you," he says, "and for the longest time I thought we were just good friends but you mean more to me than that. And I love you." 

"I've waited so long to hear those words," Sebastian's voice breaks. "Is this real? Are you… truly?" 

"It's real," Chris says and takes Sebastian's hands in his, "I love you." 

"I love you too," Sebastian says. "I have loved you since we met I think. Always assumed you'd never love me back… and I tried. God… I tried to love other people but they were never you." 

His eyes are watery and he looks like this is too good to be true. Like he thinks he might be dreaming. Chris curses himself for unintentionally making Seb feel that way. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Chris says softly, "I'm sorry you had to wait. That I was too stupid to see what's right in front of me." He strokes Seb's hand with his thumb. 

"You are worth waiting for," Sebastian whispers. He leans in and presses their lips together. "As long as I get to have you now." 

"You have me," Chris smiles, "all of me." He kisses Sebastian again. 

It's so easy to get lost in his kiss, to get lost in Sebastian. Because with Seb by his side he will never truly be lost. Sebastian is home. Home like his family and Dodger are and home like his house in Massachusetts. Sebastian has always been home. It just took Chris ages to realize what that feeling was. Now that he knows, he will do whatever he must to keep this. He has to. Seb is everything he has ever wanted. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave kudos or comments, please do! I will love you forever 💕 You can also come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://hawkeyeandthewintersoldier.tumblr.com/) about these boys or anything else you want to! ❤


End file.
